The backgrounds, skill set, and knowledge base of different people within a single organization often vary widely. As such, two such people may have difficulty communicating with each other about a matter of shared interest. In a manufacturing business, for example, senior executives may think about product lines in terms of cost, revenue, and financial efficiency of the production process, while those managing the production lines may be focused on the machinery/robotics used in production, the skills balance and morale of the workers on the production line, safety regulations, etc. Were the senior executive and the production line manager to have a conversation about a certain product, they are likely to have a difficult time communicating effectively with each other. While they both are talking about the same product in the same company, are both well informed, and have some shared knowledge about the product and company, enough of their perspectives and knowledge bases are sufficiently disjoint as to make communicating difficult due to lack of shared vocabulary and knowledge.
As another example, a researcher and a product development manager each may have very different backgrounds, skill sets, perspectives, and priorities, and, as such, very different vocabularies. As they attempt to converse, each may use words and concepts that are clear to the party conveying the information, but may be either misunderstood or not understood at all by the other party.